Cave of Darkness
by JTTFanForever
Summary: What happens when Cassie goes missing during a mission she was set to do. TJ lost his love. TJ and the other space rangers set out to look for her. Can they find her in time before she gets hurt or anything happens? Will she stay missing and lost forever?
1. Last Story Preview

**Cave of Darkness**

_Sequel to the Story: I Like Her, I Like Him_

How the time passed away? All the trouble that we gave

And all those days we spent out by the lake

Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made

One by one they vanish just the same

**Previously in the last story-**

"_Have you ever wondered what life would've been like if you were friends with someone but weren't sure if you like them or not?" asked Cassie_

"_**Well have you ever been friends with someone but you feel different. That you realize that there could be something more going on but you're not sure if you should jump ahead and tell them?" wondered TJ**_

"_TJ." said Cassie_

"_Hey Cass. I want to talk to you. Can we talk in private?" asked TJ_

Of all the things I still remember

Summer's never looked the same

Years go by and time seems to fly

But the memories remain

In the middle of September we still play out in the rain

Nothing to lose but everything to gain

_**TJ felt the wind himself but it was just tapping his face repeatedly. It felt nice, calm and even relaxing. It was a feel that he never felt before with the wind coming down. Finally the silence broke between them.**_

"_Okay TJ to tell you the truth-" started Cassie but she stopped in midsentence_

_Just the quantrons and a new monster had come down and were in front of the two of them. TJ and Cassie couldn't believe that there had to be a monster attack now._

"_**All of a sudden the monster hit Cassie real hard. She then demorphed and rolled over on the ground lying there unconscious. Her body was aching, her legs were bruised, her arms her were scratched and her head was hurting from the blow.**_

"_**CASSIE!" screamed TJ**_

Reflecting now on how things could've been

It was worth it in the end

"_Cassie . . ." muttered TJ to himself "I'm so sorry I should be the one there not you."_

_**Losing in battle is one thing but going down before you can say something to someone just leaves them wondering what you are about to say said Cassie to herself.**_

_**Sometimes in time you start to believe if they were the one who was there and you didn't realize it that was another something that went through her mind.**_

_**Telling someone is one thing becoming unconscious before telling them is another thing Cassie knew that was true that she was telling herself.**_

"_TJ there's been something I want to say . . ." started Cassie looking at him. She sighed and took a deep breath. "I . . ." _

Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear

So we made our way by finding what was real

Now the days are so long that summer's moving on

We reach for something that's already gone

_She was happy that she was fine and nothing happened to her. Yet her forehead was hurting and she really didn't know why it was hurting her at all. She looked off to the side when she saw the doors opening in the infirmary._

_**They continued to walk along the lake they were at as Cassie looked at TJ waiting for him to say something. She was starting to wonder if she should also tell him how she has been feeling.**_

"_Yeah I'm sorry for telling you all this but I've been keeping this from you for so long that I didn't know what to do." TJ admitted_

"_Yeah it can be hard to admit something." Cassie agreed again_

I set out on a narrow way many years ago hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost in time or two wiped my brow kept pushing through

"_**Alright TJ the thing is I had been keeping something to myself for a long time not telling anyone." told Cassie**_

"_You were always the one who's been by my side. When I had a problem you were always there. I was also the first to ask a question when something started to happen." continued Cassie talking "It was really crazy how it was you who was always there."_

I couldn't see how every sign was pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are others who broke my heart they were like Northern Stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms this much I know is true

That god bless the broken road that led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand you've been there you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

**Story To Be Starting Soon**


	2. Characters in Story

**Cave of Darkness**

Sequel to I Like Her, I Like Him. A TJ/Cassie Story.

This story will be filled with Adventure, Drama, Romance and Suspense.

**Characters in this Story:**

**Main Characters**

TJ Johnson-Blue Space Ranger

Cassie Chan-Pink Space Ranger

Ashley Hammond-Yellow Space Ranger

Carlos Vallerte-Black Space Ranger

Andros-Red Space Ranger

Zhane-Silver Space Ranger

**Side Characters**

Yvette-A Friend of Andros and Zhane

Natasha-An Old Friend of Cassie's

Lewis Quinn

**Evil Characters**

Astronema

Dark Specter

Darkonda

Ecliptor

Isaac

Lilliana

Macy-Rose

**Past Characters From other Seasons will come in**

**To Be Started Next Chapter**


	3. Chapter 1

**Cave of Darkness**

_This is my new story of the couple/pairing TJ and Cassie. It's the sequel to the story I Like Her, I Like Him. If you read it then you know what happened if you didn't I suggest you should read it. Well in this story TJ and Cassie are together._

_Song: Halfway Gone from Lifehouse I do not own this song_

_**When Cassie sets out on a mission she goes missing. TJ and the others can't believe it so the space rangers all set out to search for her. They all have to avoid obstacles and other things to get to her. Will they be able to find her in time before anything happens to her or to get hurt? Will she stay missing and lost forever? **_

_**In here you will see it's filled with Adventure, Drama, Romance and also Suspense.**_

_**Chapter *1**_ Out and Gone

Cassie was out in the space air in her pink space ranger form on a mission to find Zordon but this mission of hers does not include him this time. She was wondering why she felt so good and laid back. She kept going past the stars looking at how big they are. She was so surprised she never expected to go out in space and actually see that actual stars up close. She was also able to see the other planets if she's lucky. She also remembers when she took the mission about four hours ago. She left like right away practically.

_Cassie was in the megaship walking like four hours ago holding something in her hand. She had just come out of her room in the megaship. She was holding something that she never expected to see._

_Cassie kept on walking as she was also thinking about her life as the pink ranger now. She still can't believe it even though it has been a long while that she has been a Power Ranger. She never expected it to happen but she was glad she has met some great people._

_Her fellow rangers and friends are all amazing people. She's happy to have them. Her friend Ashley who is the yellow ranger is nice, helpful and willing to put herself out there. Carlos who is the black ranger is a great soccer player, doubts himself at times but he will go out and help when his mind is injured. Andros the red ranger is a new ranger to them but he is brave, smart at times but it's hard to take things in. Zhane the now new silver ranger and new ranger to the team is definetly interesting. Zhane is nice; takes advantage at times also is sneaky. Then there is TJ the blue ranger._

_TJ is the one person to Cassie that she really enjoyed him and his company whenever he's around. TJ started out just as a friend but then about two months and two weeks ago they ended up a couple. It was strange how everything started their relationship. TJ was always there for her when she needed, he was a quick thinker, he definetly has something with nature, likes baseball and has natural leadership skills. _

_Cassie smiled to herself as she went out and turned into the bridge where she saw Andros and Zhane in there. They were both either sitting or standing looking at something possible for Zordon. They just continued to do what they were doing without taking recognition of Cassie behind them._

_Just then something beeped making Cassie jump in alarm making her surprised for some reason. She then tumbled to the ground a little bit but she caught herself with her hand before she almost hit the floor._

"_Cassie." said Andros _

"_Sorry what's going on here?" asked Cassie_

"_There's something that's kind of weird. It's like a transmission of something but it's coming from somewhere weird." told Zhane_

"_I'm going to check it out." told Andros_

"_No you guys stay I will do it." responded Cassie_

"_Thanks." said Zhane_

_Cassie walked out of the bridge as she got to the end of the hall she was at she saw Ashley and Carlos walking the opposite way. She then walked into a room with the jump tubes. She found TJ in there._

_TJ went over to Cassie who smiled looking at him. She really likes him and is glad to be with him. She knows that she is lucky. Cassie looked into TJ's brown eyes._

"_Are you going somewhere?" asked TJ_

"_To a mission I just accepted." told Cassie_

"_Alright." muttered TJ_

"_I'm probably going to be gone for I don't know six hours approximately eight hours at most." responded Cassie_

"_Okay Cass." replied TJ_

"_See you later." said Cassie_

_Cassie then went over to the jump tubes and went right in front of hers that has the color pink there. She then went down it and went out to go do the mission she just accepted._

Cassie came back from the flashback from when she accepted the mission to go out and see what's going on. She knew she was going to be out a long time but it was okay.

Cassie was on her space glider out by herself thinking a whole lot for some apparent reason. She couldn't stop thinking of one person. The one person was TJ for some reason. She knows that they are a couple now so it was normal. But she was having a feeling at the moment that something was going to happen to her soon.

There was one thing that's for sure and that is she really likes TJ. She was actually starting to think that she might love him. She didn't know why but she was thinking it.

_**Halfway gone, I'm halfway gone**_

_**You were always hard to hold so letting go ain't easy**_

_**I'm hanging on but growing cold while my mind is leaving**_

_**Talk, talk is cheap give me a word you can keep**_

_**Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way**_

_**And I'm feeling, feeling feeling this way**_

_The two of them ended up stopping on the path looking at each other. They just stood there looking at each other. Cassie's hair was still blowing all around with the wind. TJ put his hand out touching Cassie's hair. A second later the two of them were kissing._

_They were there their lips touching real gently against each other. Cassie put her hand on TJ's shoulder leaning in closer to him. TJ put his hand up touching Cassie's long black hair. They stood there outside with the wind beating down at the two of them._

_A second later it started to sprinkle down from the sky then it became heavier. They were kissing in the rain getting wet. They pulled away and looked up to the sky smiling. Cassie placed her hand on TJ's cheek and went in and kissed him gently, sweet and passionately. It was such a great and magical moment between the two._

_They pulled apart from the kiss from under the rain looking at each other not believing this. TJ looked at Cassie wondering how she felt about the kiss they just shared. _

_**Cause I'm halfway in but don't take too long**_

_**Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone**_

_**(Halfway gone, I'm halfway gone)**_

_**You were one foot out the door and choking on the other **_

_**Always think there's something more it's just around the corner**_

_**Talk, talk is cheap give me a word you can keep**_

Cassie was still on the space glider still looking ahead of her thinking about what could even happen to her. She doesn't know what's going to happen at all and she doesn't expect what would happen to her.

Just as she was speeding more and more going farther and farther trying to get to her destination. She really doesn't know what her destinations is that's why she has a device in her hands at the moment.

_**Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way**_

_**And I'm feeling, feeling feeling this way**_

_**Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long**_

_**Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone**_

_**If you want me out then I'm on my way**_

_**And I'm feeling, feeling feeling this way**_

Cassie just kept on going holding the device hoping that she could get something but nothing was even appearing on the screen in front of her. She then hit it with her left hand to see if she could give it a bit of a jump start. Nothing happened still.

Cassie sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get her hopes up to high since she was only like now four hours and forty five minutes through her mission she was set to do. She knew there had to be a reason for that transmission thing that was even weird.

_**Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone**_

Cassie still kept looking at it in hope for some luck at least. She wasn't sure what was even going on. She doesn't know why she even volunteered to go on the mission. She sighed putting the device down to the side of her thighs. She looked up in hope for something.

Just then a black dark shape came out of nowhere and Cassie saw it right in front of her wondering what it even was. She brought the device up to her and saw that it was playing up and going haywire. She hit it getting something she took a look at it.

_**Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone**_

A figure came out of the black dark shape in front of her. The figure has a midnight blue cape on its back, with a silver helmet with a hole so you could see the devil blood red eyes inside it. It was also wearing a silver armor on top with white gloves on its hands. It was wearing plain black nice pants. In its hands it was holding two things. In the left hand it was holding a device that kind of looks like a cell phone and a laser beam saber in the other hand.

Cassie stopped on the space glider of hers staring at the figure in front of her wondering if it would speak or if the person was even nice. She stood right in front of the person.

"Um . . . hello." said Cassie trying to make contact "What is that for?"

The figure continued to look at her with the blood red eyes of the persons going right into Cassie's own eyes. The figure then put the device on the laser beam saber it activated something.

Cassie continued to stay there in front of the person wondering if it was going to make any contact at all. She gulped wondering that this wasn't going to be good at all.

The figure raised the saber over it head as lasers came out of the black shape going out trying to aim for Cassie's glider. It got fried and then the figure brought the saber down and struck Cassie in one blow leaving her in an unconscious state. She was lying out there in the space air.

The figure grabbed her and then went inside the black shape which turned out to be a space ship slash house. It looked quite interesting inside at the moment with all the red lights, white fog and blackness.

The space glider was outside and it could still work but barely had it ended up going back to the megaship on its own. It kept going but it was slow and not very steady. It kept going without even stopping. It had finally reached the megaship by the next day.

The other power rangers were in the bridge of the megaship all doing something different. They all kept doing something. TJ was over somewhere when he ended finding something on the radar. He then went over to the monitor to see what it is.

He looked at it and to his astonishment he saw something he never thought he'd ever see again. He saw the pink space glider. He then saw that it was damaged, fried and circuits were all out and everywhere. He shook his head and then he saw that the pink space ranger, Cassie, his girlfriend wasn't there. He opened his mouth.

"Guys." gasped TJ nearly shouting

"What?" responded Ashley, Andros, Carlos and Zhane at the same time getting up over to the monitor to look at it.

"Is it me or is the pink space glider here and not the our fellow pink ranger, Cassie?" replied TJ

"No it's not just you." replied Zhane

"Where's Cassie?" questioned Ashley looking at the other four

"She set out to do a mission earlier." told Andros

"What?" replied Carlos shocked

"She said she was going to be gone for six hours eight hours tops." said TJ

"She said that?" responded Zhane

"Well she has been gone for almost a whole day." sentenced Andros

"You don't think-" started Carlos

"She's missing." finished Ashley interrupting

"Cassie . . ." whispered TJ looking at the screen

TJ couldn't fix his eyes off thinking of Cassie not believing it. He bit his lip holding onto a clipboard. TJ looked down to the floor going to his room on the megaship. He then went on his bed putting the covers on him slightly. Tears ended up coming out of his eyes. He couldn't believe that Cassie is missing or been kidnapped from his scenario. The tears just stayed there coming out even more. He couldn't help but cry because not only is Cassie his fellow pink ranger but she is also his girlfriend.

TJ cares for Cassie a whole lot ever since they got together like two months and two weeks ago. He had also started to realize that he might also actually love Cassie. He tried to wipe the tears away but they kept coming out even more.

**To Be Continued Next Chapter**

_What happens next chapter? Well you're going to have to wait for like a week for it to come up. Sorry but school is starting real soon for me so it will be hard to handle school, tenth grade homework and doing this story. So you will probably be getting the new chapters either at night on the weekdays every week or on the weekends. So the next chapter will bring more of a drama feel, with a romance and suspense mix. Well what will happen? Be here to read what happens._


	4. Chapter 2

**Cave of Darkness**

A TJ and Cassie story about how Cassie goes missing while TJ and the other space rangers go out and try to find her. Can they all find Cassie in time before she is missing forever?

_I really hate my parents they're complete ASSES. _

_**Song: You and Me by Lifehouse I do not own this song**_

**_Chapter *2_** A Helping Hand

Cassie was in a dark room that she could barely see since the lights were all off due to the person who took her. She doesn't even know who took her she was wiggling around. Ever since she got on the person pushed her in the room, tied her legs together, tied her hands behind her and duck taped her mouth shut. She kept fighting trying to break free but nothing was working.

Cassie couldn't help but think of TJ at the moment wondering how he feels of her going missing. Cassie closed her eyes with trickles of tears coming out thinking of TJ. She really misses him hoping that he could come to find her and save her from whoever owns this ship.

Cassie couldn't help but think of TJ that's all she could think about at the moment when she is held captive on some mysterious ship. She had started to think of when she and TJ had got together.

_They both got up from the bench and started walking around the lake again. They were silent as they kept walking together. Cassie looked down at the ground._

_The two of them ended up stopping on the path looking at each other. They just stood there looking at each other. Cassie's hair was still blowing all around with the wind. TJ put his hand out touching Cassie's hair. A second later the two of them were kissing._

_They were there their lips touching real gently against each other. Cassie put her hand on TJ's shoulder leaning in closer to him. TJ put his hand up touching Cassie's long black hair. They stood there outside with the wind beating down at the two of them._

_A second later it started to sprinkle down from the sky then it became heavier. They were kissing in the rain getting wet. They pulled away and looked up to the sky smiling. Cassie placed her hand on TJ's cheek and went in and kissed him gently, sweet and passionately. It was such a great and magical moment between the two._

_They pulled apart from the kiss from under the rain looking at each other not believing this. TJ looked at Cassie wondering how she felt about the kiss they just shared. _

"_Wow." replied TJ_

"_Yeah." said Cassie_

"_I'm glad that you're alright." spoke TJ_

"_I am also." smiled Cassie under the rain_

_They just continued to stay there in the rain looking at each other not believing this at all. They really like each other not believing what just happened the last two days. They smiled at each other._

"I miss you TJ." muttered Cassie under the duct tape looking up

There was so much going on with Cassie putting her head on the wall wondering what's been going on at the moment. At the moment the door opened up and the person came in.

Cassie looked up at the person still wondering who it even was. The person went down grabbing Cassie making her go up. He then started to push Cassie out of the room going somewhere else. Cassie was now getting really worried.

_**What day is it and in what month this clock never seemed so alive**_

_**I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time**_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

TJ was in his room on the megaship in the bed it was a long night from staying awake thinking about his girlfriend, Cassie, going missing. TJ could not believe that she went missing from a mission that wasn't even dangerous. The last words she said to him were _See You Later_.

TJ got off his bed and out of the room going into the halls of the megaship still thinking. He then went in the bridge wearing his astro uniform seeing his fellow rangers/friends there. They turned around.

"Are you okay TJ?" asked Andros

"Fine." muttered TJ

"What's going on with TJ?" asked Zhane kind of confused

"He and Cassie are going out." told Carlos

"Wait TJ and Cassie are together." replied Zhane

"Yeah he's really affected by it now that Cassie is missing." said Ashley

TJ was sitting down on a chair still thinking about Cassie wondering what is going on at the moment. TJ really wasn't sure what to do because of Cassie now missing. He thought that they should get some help from some people. People who were probably just like them to help.

_**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**_

_**I'm tripping inwards you got my head spinning**_

_**I don't know where to go from here**_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why**_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Cassie was back off in a different room still tied up. There was something right in front of her. This figure is different than she expected. This person has an orange dress with a white long cape right going to the ankles.

Cassie kept fighting the ropes which were cutting into her circulation and into where it was tied to. The duct tape was on her mouth really well that she couldn't take it off. Her back was hurting and aching. She felt in misery at the moment.

"Who are you?" said Cassie trying to speak

The two people there looked at each other. The woman who was wearing the dress and cape took her hood off; the other person who has the dark midnight blue cape took its silver helmet off.

The buy turned out to be quite tall with a handsome face. He has kind of high cheekbones with dark brown hair. The only flaw about his face was his red eyes.

The woman turned out to be a decent size about five feet seven inches with long flowing blonde hair. She also has light blue eyes. She seemed like kind of an interesting person but she must be evil. Cassie recognized the person from a picture of people you shouldn't run into.

"I'm Lilliana and this is Isaac." said the woman

The two then grabbed Cassie bringing her up then going somewhere to a room. They entered it still holding onto Cassie ready for anything.

_**There's something about you now I can't quite figure out**_

_**Everything she does is beautiful everything she does is right**_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people **_

_**And it don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

TJ and the space rangers were on the bridge of the megaship, seeing if they could find anything a lead or something that could help them find their pink ranger, Cassie. They kept doing something when a transmission came in for them.

"There's a transmission from Aquitar." said Ashley

All of a sudden a video transmission came up showing a girl with white and a boy with blue under their Aquitian outfits. There was someone else there to with them by their side. The other person was a young man with glasses on and a blue shirt.

"Hello space rangers I am Delphine and this is Cestro. We are two of the Aquitar rangers." said Delphine "We heard that one of your own rangers went missing we were wondering if you would like some help from us?"

"Of course we would. But how did you find out?" asked Carlos

"Our friend Billy here told us." said Cestro "He is quite intelligent and very smart."

"I saw the pink space glider myself and I suspected that one of yours had to been taken." told Billy "So like you said you want us to help?"

"Of course we could use any the help we can get right now." told Zhane

The two Aquitian Rangers beamed while Billy the former blue mighty morphin ranger smiled. The transmission then went out with the space rangers still surrounded looking at the screen.

"Well we got the help of the Aquitian Rangers and Billy's help." said Andros "That is definetly good with the help of more rangers and more people."

"You're right." muttered TJ who was looking off to the side

TJ was watching the transmission himself he thinks it's good that they're getting help from the Aquitian Rangers and Billy Cranston. TJ couldn't stop thinking about the missing pink ranger, Cassie. They need to find something.

_**You and me and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why**_

The five rangers that are present ended up finding something a little tweaky weird when they were on the megaship. So the five of them went down to the surface of the planet to figure out what was going on.

When then five of them got there they didn't see anything at all. There was a figure off to the side watching them with crossed arms who seemed to have a stubborn attitude at the moment. The person didn't make any movement at all for the moment still watching the five rangers.

The five rangers all separated to cover more ground to do the searching of the weird tweak they saw. A moment later they all stopped searching where they were. They all looked behind them then went over to a spot meeting up.

"Anything?" said Andros

"Nothing Andros." said Carlos and Zhane

"What was that thing we even saw on the monitors?" asked Ashley

"We need more help." replied TJ

Just then something ruffled making a low sound the rangers didn't even hear at all. Just then the thing that was watching came out flipping grabbing a black blaster with black police batons.

"You won't be needing help once I eliminate you." said the person/figure

The person was wearing a short silver dress with a black belt over it with black leggings, pink boots, with silver gloves and a pink cloak/cape with the hood over the person's eyes. It was covered up quite a bit so it was hard to tell who it even was. Under the hood was a black tight hat over the hair and to protect the person's eyes.

The five rangers got into a pose then they all went in to start to fight the cloaked mysterious woman. They were really wondering who she was thinking she might know something but they know that she probably won't tell.

Just then Quantrons came out of nowhere taking some of the rangers who started fighting them. TJ was in his blue power ranger suit fighting the cloaked mysterious woman.

They all knew it was going to be kind of hard to handle fighting the Quantrons and the new evil girl villain who was an amazing martial artist. They all were getting out of breath from all of the fighting they were doing.

_**I can't take my eyes off of you**_

All the rangers came back from a really hard fight from someone they had never seen before. They all know that Astronema is going to be really pissed off with this new villain here.

All the rangers came in going on the chairs that were there or on the ground splattering there. They were lying on the floor or their heads were on the back of the chairs all tired and kind of bruised from the new villain.

"Who was that?" said Ashley who was on her chair

"I do not know." replied Carlos and Zhane who are on the floor

"God she was hard to defeat." gasped Andros

"There's one thing that's for sure we're going to meet her again . . ." started TJ looking off to the side who is on Cassie's chair. He has his head down a little bit still in shock of the new villain and Cassie gone and missing. TJ put his head on the back of the chair. "We won't be ready but we're going to meet her again. Let's just hope we can find Cassie soon."

The other four rangers knew that TJ is right but their bodies were still aching from the battle from a new villain. It was going to be crazy for them now with this villain. TJ looked off to the side knew that he was going to have to be prepared and be ready for her no matter what.

_**What day is it and in what this month**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

_Here you go the next chapter the next one will be up next week. Hope that you are enjoying reading my new story and please review if you can I would totally love it if you did. If there's anything you'd like to read tell me. I cab have ideas for my stories I might use them I might not but it would be good for some ideas. Like I said the next chapter will be up next week. Well till next time with the next chapter._

_RedBluePinkRanger_


	5. Chapter 3

**Cave of Darkness**

_The next chapter to the story Cave of Darkness. If some people have been reading then they might have noticed something about this story that is somewhat related to something else. I'm posting this earlier than I thought I would. _

_**Song: Misery by Maroon 5 I do not own this song**_

_**Chapter *3 **__Time_

Cassie was still in the ship as she was everything tied still trying to wiggle free from everything as best as she could. She wanted to scream so someone could hear her but she couldn't.

Cassie looked around her black hair down in front going around feeling how smooth it is. She put her head down thinking how she could get free from there knowing that she isn't going to be leaving soon. It was getting to her for some odd reason.

Finally she just gave up putting her head against the wall that she was by hitting it kind of hard. She wanted to feel her head to see if it was okay but she couldn't get her hands up.

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah!**_

_**So scared of breaking it but you won't let it bend**_

_**And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send**_

_**Sometimes these cuts are deeper then what they seem**_

_**You'd rather cover up I'd rather let them be**_

The rangers were all on the bridge doing something their usual normal stuff that they do there. They were all busy doing the whole Zordon search or whatever it really is.

TJ was off on the side doing some research at the moment. He was pushing in some buttons hoping that he could possibly get some answers of what is even going on. Finally he reached to what he could.

**Profile: Pink Hooded Figure**

**Been around for about a few days**

**Hasn't done much**

**Sidekick**

**When it comes to this figure there isn't much time**

TJ sighed he couldn't believe this, this was all he could find about the pink hooded figure that they saw. He couldn't find who this person was from or even what it's weakness is. He practically slammed his fist down thinking.

TJ was sad, felt like crying and mad all at the same time because of Cassie going missing then the pink hooded figure comes. There was so many emotions coming inside him. They were flooding like a river but he doesn't want to think about them all at the moment.

TJ turned around looking at the others that are there in the bridge. They all saw how TJ looks they decided to leave him alone to do some thinking. They all turned around going back to what they were doing.

TJ left the bridge walking the halls of it thinking but wasn't sure what to think really. It was pressing him even more for some odd reason. TJ then turned into his room entering it sitting on the bed. He looked down thinking even more then ever.

"I will keep searching and I'm going to find you Cassie." whispered TJ to himself "I will do whatever I can."

TJ really couldn't believe it. He is going to find Cassie and to not get the hooded pink figure in the way of anything. He knew that he was going to do anything to get her back.

_**So let me be and I'll set you free**_

_**I am in misery there ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)**_

_**Why won't you answer me?**_

_**The silence is slowly killing me**_

_**(Oh yeah) Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad**_

_**I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back**_

_**You're salty skin and how it mixes in with mine**_

_**The way it feels to be completely intertwined**_

Four of the space rangers were in the bridge of the megaship together all doing something in different areas. It looked like Andros has a clipboard with him as he went over to some of them talking. Andros then went over to Ashley sitting down.

"Hey Ashley." said Andros

"Hey Andros I still found nothing." told Ashley

"That's good Ashley . . ." started Andros "Do you think that the five of us can find Cassie?"

Ashley turned around looking at Andros knowing that Ashley was affected a little bit since Cassie is her best friend. Ashley looked down then she locked some of her hair behind her ear. She then went over to Andros's side.

"Let's hope we can because there isn't going to be much time before anything serious can happen to her." responded Ashley she knew that being rangers can be a big risk "Cassie took a risk inn doing what she did maybe she got free and is totally fine. It is also possible she could still be there."

"True let's just hope that the five of us can find her." said Andros

"Cassie again?" replied Carlos and Zhane coming over

"Yeah there isn't much to do we're going to have to do our best to search for our friend." said Ashley

"Cassie's a ranger she can get herself out of this." told Zhane

"Yeah." agreed Carlos

"Let's hope you're right Zhane." mumbled Andros and Ashley

The four that were in there were either standing or sitting on a chair all thinking of what is best to do at the moment. They know that there friend is missing and they have very little stuff to find her.

The four of them continued to be there thinking and they all looked off to the side where at least somehow they could see the outside. The stars were around them gleaming and blinking at them. It was space the place full of wonders and excitement.

_**Not that I didn't care it's not that I didn't know**_

_**It's not what I didn't feel it's what I didn't show**_

_**So let me be and I'll set you free**_

_**I am in misery there ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)**_

_**Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me**_

_**(Oh yeah) Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad**_

_**I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back**_

_**Say you're faith is shaken you may be mistaking**_

_**You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun**_

Cassie was still in the room not aware of what is even going on now at the moment out in the universe. She really was bored with nothing to do. She hates being tied up by the wrists and the ankles. She also has duct tape on her mouth which isn't all that good either. Her body was aching from all the soreness of the rope that was going into her skin.

Cassie looked around the room she was in wondering if she knew something that she could have fun looking at least. She then all of a sudden stopped her eyes somewhere noticing a thin metal piece that kind of looks like a knife.

Cassie then put her foot out to see if she could reach it. She kept inching more over to it trying to slide it over to her. She finally got her foot over to it then she tried to bring it back as slowly as she could. Finally it came over to her she then grabbed it.

Just then the door opened and Cassie hid the thing behind her starting to cut into the rope as Isaac and Lilliana came in the room together. They then went in front of Cassie with their hands behind their back.

"Look at this a young girl tied to some ropes." muttered Lilliana snickering

"You know what with this I can take over. Overthrow Dark Specter and his monsters." Isaac laughed

"This sure feels good doesn't it Isaac?" replied Lilliana

"It does now let's see what is best for us to do with this washed up young woman." snickered Isaac

"He isn't going to tell you what his plan is maybe, maybe not." grumbled Lilliana

Cassie was still cutting into the ropes at the moment. She had one small string left to do on the rope. She went right through it with the small blade that she had. She then started to go cutting through the rope around her ankles while the two weren't even looking at her.

"Her friends will probably go looking for her at some point you know that don't you." said Lilliana

"I know I've got some tricks up my sleeve." told Isaac

"Really?" responded Lilliana impressed

"Yes the others are going to be in for a surprise." smiled Isaac putting his hands up tapping against each other

"What should we do with her right now?" asked Lilliana

"I'm not sure." muttered Isaac

Just then Cassie got free and she went up going over to the two of them planting them to the ground. They then started to fight Cassie doing a two on one battle at the moment. They ended up fighting there in that room.

"I thought you tied her up." snarled Isaac angry

"I did she ended up getting free." told Lilliana annoyed

Isaac then threw his hands down an august not believing this at all how the prisoner ended up getting free. He knew that he has to defeat her this time and tie her up good so she won't get free.

_**I'm desperate and confused so far away from you**_

_**I'm getting here I don't care where I have to go**_

_**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah**_

_**Why don't you answer me, answer me yeah**_

_**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah**_

_**Why don't you answer me, answer me yeah**_

_**I am in misery there ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)**_

_**Why don't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)**_

Astronema and Ecliptor were in the Dark Fortress like they usually are. At the moment they were in a room just planning for when they do their next attack to the rangers.

All of a sudden a transmission came in on the screen right behind the from where they were talking. Astronema and Ecliptor turned around to see Dark Specter there.

"What's going on Dark Specter?" asked Ecliptor

"We're really busy right now planning an attack." told Astronema

"I got news that two people by the name of Isaac and Lilliana took the pink ranger into hostage." snarled Dark Specter

"They did what?" Astronema practically shouted

"You know them Astronema?" asked Ecliptor

"I ran across them once." told Astronema

She was wearing her usual outfit that she wears but at the moment she has the color turquoise for her hair. It went down kind of far with a few twists, small braids and also few curls.

"I need you to get the pink ranger yourself Astronema not those medicine little fools." Dark Specter responded

"I'm telling you this now Dark Specter I can't. Those two are really smart and they won't give me the pink ranger I can tell you that." said Astronema "I also know they will probably use the pink ranger to get the other rangers but I'm not entirely sure about that part."

_**Girl you really got me bad you really got me bad**_

_**I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back**_

_**Girl you really got me bad you really got me bad**_

_**I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back**_

TJ was down on a planet's surface he really didn't know what planet it was but he didn't care. He was looking around he felt different then has been feeling for the past however long it was.

Being on the planet's surface it made his feel graceful and calm, it made hi feel good. He could feel everything and what was around him. He looked up at the sky feeling it from above.

All of a sudden a swooping sound came out of nowhere then something landed in front of him. There stood a girl at about five seven in height with chocolate brown hair. Her hair goes about six inches past her shoulders. She also has hazel eyes.

"Who are you intruder?" asked the girl

"My name is TJ." told TJ pointing to himself "I just came to think."

"Oh sorry my name is Yvette I am from KO-35 I came here when the planet was being attacked." responded Yvette

"You're from KO-35?" responded TJ standing there

"Yeah." said Yvette

"My friends Andros and Zhane are from there." told TJ

"Andros, Zhane . . ." muttered Yvette "Is Zhane okay the last I heard he took a hard blow?"

"You know them?" questioned TJ

"They were my friends on KO-35." said Yvette "So they're fine?"

"Yeah they are." said TJ

Just then the pink hooded figure came back and then went in and started to attack TJ and the girl Yvette. They started to fight the person in the pink cloak/cape. They were doing anything they could to fight the pink figure

_**Girl you really got me bad you really got me bad**_

_**I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back**_

_There you go my next chapter. It was up earlier than I thought but I think that's good. I want to finish this story hopefully by the end of November early December. Thank you everybody for reading my story. I hope to get reviews from you guys._


	6. Chapter 4

**Cave of Darkness**

_The next chapter to the story Cave of Darkness. I couldn't help resist in making this next chapter. In this one it's going to get farther than you might expect with more and more feelings pouring out. Enjoy this next chapter._

_God my father is an ass today_

_**Song: Forever by Rascal Flatts I do not own this song**_

**Chapter *4** Start of a New Adventure

TJ and the girl Yvette were together fighting the pink hooded figure who kept on hitting them. TJ then went to the ground groaning from the attack to him. He then got up again continuing to fight. He honestly couldn't believe this pink hooded figure at all.

The pink hooded figure twirled with the cape thing going around with it but the hood was still up as it kept on fighting. It barely looked at the two it was fighting at the moment.

"Ha." replied the pink hooded figure taking the black police batons pushing TJ down

TJ went to the ground again groaning not believing, he felt so bad and sad at the same time. He felt bad because of the fight he is in. He feels sad because of the lose at the moment. He continued to stay on the ground.

The figure came over putting its foot on TJ's chest making him suffer even more under the weight of the foot that's pushing down on him. He gasped from whenever he could under the foot. He looked up to see if he could make out anything of the figure but he could see nothing with the hood up covering the face.

Just then Yvette came up kicking the figure who went away from TJ releasing the foot letting TJ to be able to breathe again. The figure looked over at the two then it went away from the two.

_**I missed you so much**_

_**Your light, your smile and your way and everything about us**_

_**Though you're gone, you're still here, in my heart, in my tears**_

_**Yeah you sure left your mark**_

_**We were just getting started**_

_**It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough . . . together**_

_**But it was long enough, yeah, it was long enough . . . to last forever**_

TJ got up from the ground when Yvette came over to him touching his shoulder for a moment. She was hoping that things were going to be alright. TJ looked down for a moment.

"Are you alright? That pink hooded figure pinned you down." told Yvette

"I'm fine." responded TJ brushing off his outfit "I've got to go."

TJ had started to run to get off of the planet but Yvette came over to him intercepting him before he could leave the planet or even her. She wants some answers at the moment.

"I need some answers TJ." exclaimed Yvette

"What do you mean?" asked TJ kind of confused

"You came down here for a reason and now you're leaving in a hurry. What's going on?" wondered Yvette

"A friend of mine went missing a few days ago. I'm not sure if she's still alive or not either way I need to find her." answered TJ in a hurry

"A friend of yours?" smirked Yvette

"She's my girlfriend." muttered TJ "I'm going either way to see if she's alive or not I don't care I just want to know."

"I'm coming with you." replied Yvette

TJ looked at the girl wondering if she should really do this but in the end he accepted her in to help. TJ knows that he is going to need all the help he can get at the moment. He and the other rangers were looking for any help they could even find.

He and Yvette then started to move together throughout the planet to take a look there first maybe of a clue of some sort that he could possibly find. He knows this is going to be one big adventure for him. But he is going to be ready for anything that's going to happen.

_**Sometimes I get so mad I scream and swear at this**_

_**Cause this isn't how we planned it**_

_**I sit here in a cold room . . . praying, waiting on you**_

_**To run back through that door to the way it was before you left**_

_**It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough . . . together**_

_**But it was long enough, yeah, it was long enough . . . to last forever . . .**_

Cassie was in the ship still this time she was in a different room she really wasn't tied up anymore. This time she was on a bed thing that has a door with her eyes closed at the moment. She could barely feel anything that was going on with her body. She couldn't even hear what was happening around her either.

Just then the door opened with Isaac coming in going over to the bed thing that has the door. He had a glare come in his eye which turned to a black color real quick then they changed back to red.

"Sleep well pink ranger." replied Isaac "You wait, you wait till the day . . ."

Cassie slowly opened her eyes seeing red eyes looking at her that has dark brown hair. She saw that it was Isaac. She was wondering what he even wants with her and why it has to be her also. She also could barely feel her body or anything. She started to remember of a memory again.

_Cassie was in the megaship sitting down at the table by herself thinking about what she should do. The other three were down on a planet battling a monster that was detected. She couldn't go at all because she had injured her ankle from the last battle that she was in. It was feeling a bit better but not a whole lot as she continued to sit there by herself. _

_Just then TJ came in the room from the bridge seeing that Cassie was there all by herself. He sighed as he went over to the table also sitting down next to Cassie then looking at her._

"_Are you okay Cass?" asked TJ_

_Cassie looked up with some of her hair falling behind her back as she looked at TJ with her eyes in full attention to him at the moment. She bit her lip as she continued to look at her boyfriend._

"_Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe that I have to stay here away from the fight?" muttered Cassie_

"_You know that you really can't risk getting that ankle even more hurt." told TJ_

_Cassie nodded looking at TJ knowing that he is right. She could definetly risk hurting her ankle even more. She looked down at the table a little disappointed that she couldn't fight, she's a ranger. She was glad though that TJ decided to stay back to be with her._

_TJ then put his hand on Cassie's shoulder slightly touching it yet rubbing it also. He felt sorry for Cassie since she always gets into trouble or injuring herself also. It has happened to him a few times as he remembers in the past._

_Cassie was having a hard time moving her ankle so she just had to sit down on the chair doing nothing. She sighed as she looked up at TJ. She knew that he has been by her side since they got together. She is happy to have him when she is injured._

_TJ bent down a little bit to look at Cassie at a better angle. He could see that she looks fine but he knows that she still feels the pain. He looked right into her brown eyes._

"_Thanks TJ for staying up here with me." said Cassie_

"_Hey I didn't want you to stay in here alone when anything could happen. It was possible that someone could get in and you can't fight them alone with your ankle hurting." told TJ_

_Cassie smiled she was glad that TJ worries so much about her. She stayed there even more waiting for the other rangers to come back. TJ then sat down on a chair beside Cassie. _

Cassie came back from the flashback smiling knowing that TJ is going to rescue her at some point. She just needs to be on her toes till he will be able to get her from the retched place.

"You won't get free or get out of our grasp pink ranger." said Isaac

Cassie 's sight started to fade away with Isaac's face starting to disappear then he eyes closing as if going in some sort of sleep. She then fell into a huge daze that was probably going to be hard to get out of.

_**I feel cheated (I feel cheated)**_

_**Defeated (Can't believe it)**_

_**Can't believe that you're gone (you're gone, you're gone)**_

_**Oh it was wrong (So wrong)**_

_**It wasn't long enough**_

_**It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough . . .**_

_**Nooo . . . .**_

Ecliptor and Astronema were in the dark fortress together trying to figure out their battle plan still to get the rangers once and for all. They had figured part of it out already. They know that the pink ranger is gone so it's one less ranger to get and is already defeated.

Astronema's turquoise hair was touching a table looking at it still wondering what is probably best to do now. Since the pink ranger is out of the picture it's easier. For some reason she found out that the pink ranger is dating the blue ranger. Astronema thought it would be probably be wise to go after the blue ranger to get to him.

Just then Darkonda came in the dark fortress seeing Astronema looking at something on a table. He was wondering what was going on. He doesn't know what's been happening at all since he left.

"What are you doing Astronema?" asked Darkonda

"Going after the blue ranger." answered Astronema still looking down "Now I need to know how."

"Why are you going after the blue ranger why not all of them?" responded Darkonda

"Because the blue ranger has a very close relationship to the pink ranger, the pink ranger is gone so the blue ranger is the best target." snapped Astronema

"I would go for all of the rangers." told Darkonda

"Just shut it this is my battle plan." shouted Astronema to Darkonda "I'm going for the blue ranger, CLEAR!"

Darkonda did not respond back to Astronema since she was bossy at the moment wanting to go for the blue ranger for some odd reason. He just looked at the Princess of Evil of who everyone is calling her. Darkonda just stayed put on the spot where he was.

"Now that's clear get off the dark fortress." ordered Astronema

Astronema was pointing out to the exit where Darkonda was now looking at. Darkonda then went over leaving disgruntled and very peeved at Astronema for throwing him out. He then left the dark fortress.

_**No it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough . . . together**_

_**But it was long enough, yeah, it was long enough **_

_**To last, to last, to last **_

_**FOREVER (It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough)**_

_**No it wasn't long enough**_

The space rangers were still in the megaship without TJ at the moment. The four that were there were doing some searching for either Zordon or for Cassie. Carlos and Zhane were looking for Zordon. Andros and Ashley were doing some searching for Cassie there.

Just then they got a communication from TJ which they all surrounded to listen to him for a few minutes to hear what he has to say.

"You guys I'm going to go around the universe myself to see if I can find Cassie at all. I will be looking for some other stuff also." told TJ

"You sure you can do this TJ?" asked Carlos

"This can be really dangerous." said Andros

"You're taking a big risk." replied Zhane

"I know all of that I will be fine. I'm going to do it myself if you find any sort of trace tell me. If you can't reach me then just go by yourselves." instructed TJ

"Got it TJ." responded Andros

"Good luck finding Cassie." said Ashley

The communication link went down as the four rangers sighed of what they just heard from their fellow blue ranger. They know that all the rangers are going to have to take risks to find Cassie now.

They all then went to different stations at the moment to see if they could find anything at all or anything more. They kept at it while they were still there.

_**(It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough)**_

TJ was out with Yvette the two were ready to go to take off to search for the pin ranger, Cassie. TJ just wants to know if she's still alive or if she isn't. He just wants to know the information that he could find. He looked at Yvette then the blasted off into space to start on an adventure that they know could take a while but could affect TJ even more.

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be out next week either on Sunday, Monday or possibly Tuesday. I don't know yet it just depends on the homework and test I have. So until then have a nice week. Please review people I really want them. Adios people._


	7. Chapter 5

Cave of Darkness

_My next chapter for the story Cave of Darkness. This chapter is where everything starts to begin with the rangers and for TJ. There will be more in this chapter then the others. If you don't like the songs I put in here then just skip the song parts I just do it to make it original. _

_**Song: Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon I do not own the song**_

**Chapter *5 **Living Down Under

TJ was out in space with a partner named Yvette. She was interesting and different. She was from KO-35 so she knows Andros and Zhane she was friends with them. It was interesting to be with someone else from KO-35.

Yvette's short light blonde hair was under a silver headband and a black helmet with a clear visor so she can see out. She kept looking out wondering what she should do at the moment since she was now out in space searching for something that she doesn't know anything about.

TJ kept going trying to focus on his mission and hoping that Cassie was okay at the moment. He knew that somehow that she was alright but he wasn't sure if that is true. He wants it to be.

Yvette looked over at TJ and saw that he didn't seem all that well at the moment knowing because he was thinking of something. She knows the feeling of losing someone.

They continued to look out in front of them to focus on where they were going at the moment. They had to be strong now since they had this to do.

_**Somewhere they're speaking it's already coming in**_

_**Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind**_

_**You never could get it unless you were fed it**_

_**Now you're here and you don't know why**_

_**But under skinned knees and the skid marks**_

_**Past the places where you used to learn**_

_**You howl and listen **_

_**Listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return**_

At the moment Cassie was in the thing still from earlier. Her eyes were closed but her body was aching and awake. She still doesn't know what to do or how to get out. She kept recalibrating what she has been trying to do and to think of something new to get out.

Things seemed so weird to her to where she was at. It felt like there was more looming objects similar to what she's in that have more people. If there are more people she really wants to help them. She kept trying to fight the urge of the cold ice that would freeze her.

_Come on Cassie_ she said her head to herself

She tried to open her eyes once again from the past but still nothing was happening to her. She was getting aggravated at the moment of trying to be in a deep freeze sleep at the moment. She just tried her best to get free but nothing would work.

She then remembered when something happened to her that TJ was there for her. She knows that he is always there for when she gets hurt, when she's down or just is there.

_Cassie was down a small crevice walking with her leg limping and her walking kind of weird. She was by herself and no one knows that she is even down there at all, they were supposed to look for Zordon on the planet._

_ She kept on walking through there when all of a sudden her foot slipped causing her ankle to go to the side twisting it. She also tripped going to the ground. She groaned when she was there on the ground._

_ She looked up with the wind blowing causing her hair to go all around with the wind. She could feel it going against her smoothly, hard and also somewhat like a bullet. It was like it was the speed of a bullet coming out of the gun then landing on its victim._

_ She continued to sit there not moving since she couldn't because her leg ankle was hurting and twisted. She really wants to get up and to go back to the megaship so she can make her ankle better and everything. She also knows that part of the reason of her ankle hurting was because of the battle she was just in with a monster._

"_Cassie . . . Cassie . . ." screamed TJ from above_

_ Cassie looked up from her head being down from being stuck down in the crevice. She just heard TJ her fellow blue ranger/boyfriends voice. She tried to get up but she went back down._

"_TJ!" Cassie shouted_

_ TJ heard Cassie's voice so he went down the crevice with his blue glider going down. He went down and saw Cassie sitting on the ground holding onto her ankle. He got off the glider real quickly then ran over to her._

"_Cassie." breathed TJ_

"_TJ you found me." replied Cassie_

"_Of course I did." told TJ he looked at her "Come on."_

"_I can't get up TJ my ankle-" started Cassie_

_ TJ went down grabbing Cassie's hand/arm helping her up but she just went back down to the ground. TJ went down with Cassie to the ground. He was sitting next to her. They looked at each other and then they started laughing out of nowhere._

_ TJ was lightly touching Cassie's hand right by her side like only an inch away from each other. They just like the feel of the touch of each other the grace that they are in._

"_Wow I can't believe this." said TJ_

_ TJ looked at Cassie for a moment before he went in to kiss his girlfriend Cassie. They just sat there with the wind blowing kissing. TJ put his hand behind Cassie's hair while Cassie put her hand on TJ's shoulder._

_ The megaship came down to the planets surface kind of going down in the crevice itself. Just then Andros, Carlos and Ashley all came out of the megaship about to go over to Cassie. They all of a sudden stopped at what they saw in front of them._

_ The three friends saw Cassie there but that is not what caught their eyes at all. They saw Cassie there sitting down by TJ's side kissing. They couldn't believe what they saw. _

"_TJ! Cassie!" shouted Andros_

_ TJ and Cassie separated from the kiss they just had turning to the side seeing their fellow rangers/friends. TJ and Cassie got kind of embarrassed at the moment._

_ TJ got up and Cassie got up a little bit taking TJ's hands to help with her ankle that is hurting. They went over to the other three rangers who were still in shock at what they saw._

Cassie came back from the flashback of when she had hurt her ankle and then hurting it even more. That was before when she had to stay in the megaship away from the battle.

She couldn't believe that she and TJ were together it was going pretty well with the two of them. She knows that things could change with their relationship since she is now gone and away from him.

_**He's everything you want, he's everything you need**_

_**He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be**_

_**He says all the right things at exactly the right times**_

_**But he means nothing to you and you don't know why**_

_**You're waiting for someone to put you together**_

_**You're waiting for someone to push you away**_

_**There's always another wound to discover**_

_**There's always something more you wish he'd say**_

_**He's everything you want, he's everything you need**_

_**He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be**_

_**He says all the right things at exactly the right times**_

_**But he means nothing to you and you don't know why**_

The other four were on the megaship together searching for something that could help them to find Zordon. They were also searching for anything that could help them find their friend Cassie.

Ashley was sitting down on a chair thinking about her friend Cassie who is somewhere out there but not sure where. Ashley also knows that their fellow blue ranger/friend is out there searching for Cassie himself now.

Andros was standing a little bit away seeing Ashley was sitting down on the chair thinking. He sighed then going over to the yellow ranger the one person he has been liking for a while now.

"Hey Ashley." said Andros

"Hey Andros." replied Ashley

"Cassie's disappearance has affected a lot of us." told Andros

"Yeah but TJ the most." admitted Ashley

"True but let's hope we can find her soon." said Andros

"I don't think I can look for her." replied Ashley

"Come on." said Andros putting his hand out to Ashley

Ashley smiled taking Andros's hand going over to the counsel with him to continue on with the searching. Ashley looked at Andros for a moment then she looked down to continue searching.

_**But you'll just sit tight and watch it unwind**_

_**It's only been what you're asking for**_

_**And you'll be just fine with all of your time**_

_**It's only what you're waiting for**_

_**Out in the island into the highway**_

_**Past the places where you might have turned**_

_**You never did notice but you still hide away**_

_**The anger of angels who won't return**_

The four rangers that were in the megaship found that Astronema and Ecliptor attacked so they went down to fight the monster they attacked with and also the quantrons. They really are busy fighting the monster and the quantrons.

"I think Astronema noticed a few of our rangers gone." said Carlos

"Well point out the obvious Lord Duh." smirked Zhane

"You think that was funny?" responded Carlos

"Well yeah you pointed out the obvious." replied Zhane

The two friends kept on fighting each other with words while they kept fighting the quantrons with their bodies. They couldn't believe that they started to argue about how they think it's funny not funny to what Zhane said.

Ashley and Andros were busy fighting off a few other quantrons and the monster itself. It looked strangely weird, weirder than any monster they have faced or even fought.

Ashley flipped going over then hitting the quantrons in the back with her foot. She then went over fighting more quantrons off to the side doing an areal cartwheel. She then landed to keep on fighting.

"What is up with the other two?" asked Andros

"Fighting about what they said of being funny and something about Lord Duh." said Ashley then seeing Andros face "Don't ask me because I do not know."

They just kept on fighting the quantrons yet again after the few sentence conversation. Carlos and Zhane just continued to fight the quantrons themselves and have the verbal exchange continuing.

_**He's everything you want, he's everything you need**_

_**He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be**_

_**He says all the right things at exactly the right time**_

_**But he means nothing to you and you don't know why**_

_**I am everything you want, I am everything you need**_

_**I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be**_

TJ and Yvette were out in the space still going out to somewhere else that could help them out find more information. They kept on going out to where ever they could.

They then saw a planet nearing them so they decided to go there land and check it out to see if there is anything at all. They landed and started to go all around it.

All of a sudden the pink hooded figure came out of nowhere landing in front of them. They posed ready to fight it at the moment. The pink hooded figure went through them gliding then landed again. They then started to fight the pink hooded figure.

TJ just wanted to take the hood off to see who was there. It was aggravating him so much that this pink hooded figure keeps coming out and fighting him.

_**I say all the right things at exactly the right time**_

_**But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why**_

_**And I don't know . . . . . . . why . . . . . why . . .**_

_**And I don't know . . . . . .**_

_Finally the next chapter is up sorry for the long delay I meant to have it up Monday, Tuesday or yesterday but I was busy but it's now up. Hope it gives you time to think because the next one will be up in a few weeks. Sorry but I'm going to be busy with everything in life. Well until the next chapter. Saying thanks and review._


	8. Chapter 6

**Cave of Darkness**

_I'm posting this now so I won't have to deal with posting one later this week since I'm so busy. I have to deal with a lot of homework and two big tests this week in subjects I'm not doing so well. So read this next chapter and hope that you enjoy it. The next chapter will be up next week probably either Wendsday or Thusrday. _

**Song: Listen to Me a song that I created so I own it. Hope you enjoy the song.**

**Chapter *6 **Lightning Storm

TJ was fighting the pink hooded figure still with Yvette. TJ kept on fighting all around putting his hand out hitting and punching doing all the arm movements he could think of at the moment. He then leapt forward landing with on foot hitting the pink hooded figure.

Yvette went in hitting the pink hooded figure with her foot then went over to a tree hitting it with her other foot going off from it. She then started to run avoiding the pink hooded figures arm.

The pink hooded figure took a look at the two people it was fighting with something coming back. But before anything could come back fully pink, blue and silver sparks emitted out of the air causing smoke to erupt. Then there was smoke that surrounded it.

TJ started to run going through the smoke to get to the pink hooded figure but it was gone. The smoke then disappeared showing TJ there. He turned around seeing Yvette was there standing.

"Where did it go?" asked Yvette

"I don't know." started TJ "It was weird it's like it was remembering something but it then made the sparks or the lightning whatever it was come causing smoke then leaving."

"Okay wow my mind does not work that way." told Yvette

"Well when things like this happen my mind can be observant and can think things out." replied TJ

"Let's continue with this mission, this adventure, journey whatever it is." said Yvette

TJ and Yvette started walking around the planet they were on seeing if they could find anything. They started to get to an area where it was really dark in the sky and also dark all around. TJ looked all around wondering what was going on there.

All of a sudden when they were in there a loud banging noise happened then with the sound of a crack. It was thundering and all of a sudden it started to rain down. The rain was kind of big and also kind of hard almost like hail. Then all of a sudden a bright flash of light happened. Then a bolt of light came down to the ground.

TJ started to look around at where he was he stayed there when another bolt of lightning came down nearly almost hitting him. He went off to the side running. More bolts of lightning started to come down as TJ and Yvette were running through the rain, the storm and also the lightning.

They kept on running going through the area they were in going through more and more trees. Yvette went to one side going through huge trees where she started to run for cover.

TJ went to a different side where there was not so much cover and the trees were low so he could be seen from the top. More and more rain started to poor down making him even more wet. The thunder was getting louder the farther he went through. More and more lightning kept on coming on down but he kept going through.

TJ just kept on running all by himself in the storm that was happening with the rain pelting down still. Things were going so fast all around him. All of a sudden a flash of lightning came down hitting TJ which he then went down to the ground starting to roll down a hill that was nearby with his eyes closed.

It seemed as though things were happening slow and in a slow motion as it kept happening when he was going down the hill. He then stopped at the bottom totally out of it and unconscious at the moment.

_**Totally out of it wanting to let you know**_

_**But when those days keep going on by**_

_**So then we start to keep on wondering why**_

_**Start to think start to wonder what's going on**_

_**By then everything is going to be gone**_

_**So why don't you . . . don't you start to think**_

_**Start to wonder about everything**_

_**So why don't you listen to me, to me **_

_**Listen to me, turning to almost anything**_

_**But then everything starts to slip on away**_

_TJ was walking on Earth all by himself very happy and looking all around. Angel Grove looking the same as ever but it was a great day. He kept on walking all alone. Things were going really well for TJ._

_As TJ kept on walking he saw Cassie come over to him. She then stopped by his side looking at him. TJ turned to the side seeing Cassie there. TJ smiled at his girlfriend who was by his side._

"_Hey TJ." said Cassie_

"_Hey Cass." smiled TJ_

"_What have you been doing?" asked Cassie_

"_Just walking enjoying a great day and thinking about you." told TJ_

"_TJ . . ." smiled Cassie with a sweet voice_

_TJ grabbed onto Cassie's hands looking into her face and beautiful brown eyes. He then leaned into Cassie kissing her and she responded to his lips to what they were saying. TJ put his hands in Cassie's hair while she put her arms around his shoulders._

_TJ then took his hands off of Cassie's hair then pulled away from the kiss they were in. TJ smiled at Cassie and she smiled at TJ while she was still holding onto his shoulders._

"_Let's take a walk." suggested Cassie_

_Cassie took TJ's hand and they started on walking together out in Angel Grove holding hands. They were having a lot of fun together walking and also talking about what was going on._

_**To throw out my arms and start to beg**_

_**I go down to the ground wanting to plead**_

_**That's what I just want to say**_

_**Many, many people turn around**_

_**So I want you to listen to the sounds**_

_**Changing the sky from blue to pink**_

_**So shocked you won't even listen to what I'm saying**_

_**Why can't you listen to me?**_

_**Listen to you, listen to everything**_

_TJ had ended up on chasing after Cassie chasing her. They were having so much fun. TJ caught up to her putting his arm around her. Cassie smiled up at her own boyfriend/blue ranger._

_Cassie still couldn't believe that she and TJ had just got together only a week ago. She was happy and glad that they had told each other how they felt about each other._

_TJ then sat down on the ground holding onto Cassie still. Cassie put her head on TJ's shoulder and he put his hand through her hair. _

"_Well it's only been a week." said Cassie_

"_Yeah things are going to be interesting." said TJ_

"_I'm glad we got together." said Cassie_

"_Yeah it was great that we finally got together and told each other the truth." agreed TJ_

_Cassie got up from the ground looking up at the sky which started to turn dark gray with a thin black mist up ahead. Cassie gasped then turned around. "Come on TJ." she grabbed his hand_

_TJ knows that a massive storm was heading so the two of them have to head out of Angel Grove to the megaship or to find shelter as quick as they even can. It was going to be kind of bad so they started to run._

_**The clouds so white the mist of gray**_

_**The sky changing to black going on back**_

_**So I want to let you know the truth**_

_**Start to think start to wonder what's going on**_

_**By then everything is going to be gone**_

_**So why don't you . . . don't you start to think**_

_**Start to wonder about everything**_

_**So why don't you listen to me, to me**_

_**Listen to me, turning to almost anything **_

_**But then everything starts to slip on away**_

_TJ and Cassie were still running not able to get to the megaship now that the massive storm had started. Somehow it was blocking all transmission and other stuff with the technology._

_They kept on running when all of a sudden a bolt of lightning came out nearly hitting Cassie making her go to the ground to the side of a red car. She gasped holding onto her body against the car. She looked off to the side seeing TJ come over._

"_TJ . . ." gasped Cassie_

"_Are you okay?" asked TJ putting his hand out to Cassie's_

"_Hopefully." responded Cassie grabbing TJ's hand_

_TJ pulled Cassie on up from the ground/side of the car. It was interesting looking in each other's eyes for a moment, both smiling. They then took the gaze off and also took their hands off of each others._

_Cassie looked down at herself for a moment to see if there was anything on her because of the bolt of lightning. She then looked up at TJ who was holding onto her._

"_Come on we need to go." replied TJ_

"_Go where?" asked Cassie_

"_To find some sort of shelter." told TJ "Or even back to the megaship."_

"_Good idea." said Cassie_

_The storm somehow was getting stronger and louder. Rain was pouring down really hard and fast. Lightning was still coming down from the sky so it was still a bad storm. They kept on running as fast as their legs would take them at the moment. They really weren't sure what to do._

_**All the echoes that keep coming**_

_**All the times that are wasting**_

_**All the moments worth taken**_

_**So you won't listen to me**_

_**Listen to everything**_

_**That's taken me on away, everything out of place**_

_**To the past that won't even last**_

_**To the days that are gone**_

_**Every time is like I'm alone**_

_**The things that surround me that come past**_

_**The leaves in shade**_

_**The time even in the dark**_

_TJ and Cassie had finally made it back to the megaship after lots of running, rain and also sweat on them. They were drenched everywhere especially to the bone to what you could see. _

_The two of them entered the bridge together soaking wet. The other three turned around seeing the two of them soaking wet and their clothes a little bit burnt from the lightning._

"_What happened?" asked Andros_

"_Rain fall, sweat from running-" started Cassie_

"_And bolts of lightning going after us." told TJ_

"_It was crazy." said Cassie_

"_Of course this isn't going to happen again." said TJ_

_Cassie smiled then started laughing still soaking wet walking off out of the bridge with TJ behind her going to their rooms to change. They thought that it was interesting that how their day went._

_**Getting closer everyday**_

_**Taking, taken for once and twice**_

_**Listen to me, to me everyday**_

_**I can't give u this chance again**_

_**But to be there all the way**_

_**To be something I'm not**_

_**To be what I always dreamed of**_

_**Listening to my heart **_

_**I just want to be a part of time**_

_**To listen to me, listen to me, to me**_

_**To take it all back giving it another chance **_

TJ was on the bottom of the hill unconscious at the moment with a girl by his side who has light blonde hair with a golden blonde highlights going through. She was by a clean lake getting water at the moment.

The girl then came over putting a piece of cloth in the water and then she put the cloth dabbing it on TJ. He has some cuts, bruises and scratches all over him. With some of the cuts there was dried up blood on him. She started to clean everything up on him.

TJ has one hand on his body/chest at the moment with his eyes still closed with everything around him so silent which made him so relaxed. He just kept lying there on the ground near the lake.

The girl put the cloth in the water again to clean it up. She then brought it out and started dabbing at the dried blood some more cleaning it all up. She just continued to sit there.

Just then TJ's eyes flickered open looking off at the side. He was wondering where he was and what was going on. He then looked off to the side seeing a young girl by him cleaning up some of his blood.

"You're awake." she said

"Who are you?" asked TJ "What happened?"

"I don't know exactly I just found you not that far away from here when you were rolling down a hill." told the girl

TJ looked off to the side thinking seeing if he could remember anything to what happened to him. All he remembered was the memory he had going on when he was out of it. He couldn't believe the memory he just had.

_**Knowing something else has gone bad**_

_**Start to think start to wonder what's going on**_

_**By then everything is going to be gone**_

_**So why don't you . . . don't you start to think**_

_**Start to wonder about everything**_

_**So why don't you listen to me, to me**_

_**Listen to me, turning to almost anything**_

_**But then everything seems to slip on away**_

_Hope you liked the chapter because it's going to be over a week until you see the next one. Hope you liked it because I sure do. Please review if you can I would love it. If you guys have any ideas just give them me. Maybe I could find something to do with it or maybe I won' t but it's always good to have to ideas down. Thank you everyone who has been reviewing._


	9. Chapter 7

**Cave of Darkness**

_I'm doing another chapter I said I was going to post one next week I'm still going to do it. I just want to finish this story by December so I could have a break from the whole writing thing so I could focus on school and some other stuff that's going on._

_**Song: Stutter by Maroon 5 **_**I do not own this song**

**Chapter *7 **Explanations

TJ was still lying down as the girl just cleaned the last part of him. He just lied there on the ground thinking. He still was there not knowing what to do as she put the cloth down.

"What's your name?" asked the girl

"TJ." said TJ introducing himself

"I'm Natasha." said the girl putting her blonde hair back

"What are you doing here?" asked TJ

"I came here for an adventure. My friends were all off doing something else so I decided to come here." responded Natasha

"Wow that's interesting." said TJ

"Yeah what really made me go here is when my friend Cassie Chan left her home to go to Stone Canyon." replied Natasha

TJ couldn't believe that this girl was friends with Cassie. He looked down to the ground wondering if he should tell Natasha or not. Either way TJ got up from the ground.

"Well I should go nice meeting you Natasha." said TJ

"Yeah." smiled Natasha

She thought that TJ was really nice as he left her going through trees going out of sight going up the hill that he went down previously three hours ago. He has to get back to this mission that he set out to do. He also needs to find Yvette and get back to what he was doing before.

He started to look all around the placed trying to get out of where he is at the moment. He knew that things were going to be weird. But he is going to have to settle things out at the moment.

TJ kept on running and running up at the moment. He really needs to get things straight at the moment. It was going to be interesting how he was going to do it. He kept on going through the trees on his way back.

_**(I really, I really) Whoa, I really need to know**_

_**(I really, I really) Whoa, or else you gotta let me go**_

_**(I really, I really) **_

_**This time I really need to do things right**_

_**Shivers that give me keep me freezin' at night**_

_**You make me shudder, oh yeah**_

_**I can't believe it I'm not myself**_

_**Suddenly I'm thinkin' about no one else**_

_**You make me shudder**_

_**I really, I really need to know or else you gotta let me go**_

_**Oh! You're just a fantasy girl, it's an impossible**_

_**All I want is to be with you always**_

_**I'll give you everything, pay some attention to me**_

_**All I want is just you and me always**_

_**Give me affection, I need your perfection**_

'_**Cause you feel so good you make me stutter**_

_**Stutter! Ooh**_

Yvette was walking all by herself at the moment wondering what was going on the past few hours. TJ was missing from the mission they had set out to do together a long while ago. She doesn't know why she got separated from him at all.

Just then something swept in and there was TJ. Yvette's hair curled up, sighing, gasping and her eyes ended up rolling all at once. She couldn't believe that she finally found TJ after a little while.

"Where were you TJ?" gasped Yvette

"I fell down a hill and was out for a while." responded TJ

"Okay better question why did you part from me?" asked Yvette

"I thought I could find something that could help me." told TJ

"Right?" muttered Yvette to herself putting her hands to the side and looking right at TJ with an interesting face with her hair going to the cheeks covering them up showing her curls. "Come on let's go."

"Okay." said TJ

The two of them started to walk together on where they were trying to get out of the area so they can find something that can help them out. They just kept on walking through the area.

"TJ tell me what's going on with you?" asked Yvette after a short silence between the two of them

"Okay this is getting personal for me. Like I said my girlfriend Cassie went missing and I need to find her. I want to know what's going on here." said TJ

"You really care for her don't you?" responded Yvette letting her hair go down more than before

"Very much." muttered TJ to himself

Yvette smiled knowing that TJ really feels bad about this how his girlfriend is missing. But they are set out on a mission to keep going on this what they were doing. They know it was going to be hard without any help as they keep going straight and forward.

"Okay if I tell you some things will you be quiet and listen to me?" questioned TJ

"Yeah of course." said Yvette

"Okay well-" started TJ

_**If I could touch you I'd never let go**_

_**Now you got me screamin' and I cannot shut-up**_

_**Oh, shut-up, yeah**_

'_**n I'm lyin' on a bedroom floor**_

_**Barely even speakin' and I cannot get up **_

'_**n I really, I really need to know**_

_**Or else you gotta let me go**_

_**Oh! You're just a fantasy girl, it's an impossible world**_

_**All I want is to be with you always**_

_**I'll give you everything, pay some attention to me**_

_**All I want is just you and me always**_

_**Give me affection, I need your perfection**_

'_**Cause you feel so good you make me stutter**_

_**Stutter (I really, I really) Stutter**_

_Cassie was in the megaship sitting down at the table by herself thinking about what she should do. The other three were down on a planet battling a monster that was detected. She couldn't go at all because she had injured her ankle from the last battle that she was in. It was feeling a bit better but not a whole lot as she continued to sit there by herself. _

_Just then TJ came in the room from the bridge seeing that Cassie was there all by herself. He sighed as he went over to the table also sitting down next to Cassie then looking at her._

"_Are you okay Cass?" asked TJ_

_Cassie looked up with some of her hair falling behind her back as she looked at TJ with her eyes in full attention to him at the moment. She bit her lip as she continued to look at her boyfriend._

"_Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe that I have to stay here away from the fight?" muttered Cassie_

"_You know that you really can't risk getting that ankle even more hurt." told TJ_

_Cassie nodded looking at TJ knowing that he is right. She could definetly risk hurting her ankle even more. She looked down at the table a little disappointed that she couldn't fight, she's a ranger. She was glad though that TJ decided to stay back to be with her._

_TJ then put his hand on Cassie's shoulder slightly touching it yet rubbing it also. He felt sorry for Cassie since she always gets into trouble or injuring herself also. It has happened to him a few times as he remembers in the past._

_Cassie was having a hard time moving her ankle so she just had to sit down on the chair doing nothing. She sighed as she looked up at TJ. She knew that he has been by her side since they got together. She is happy to have him when she is injured._

_TJ bent down a little bit to look at Cassie at a better angle. He could see that she looks fine but he knows that she still feels the pain. He looked right into her brown eyes._

"_Thanks TJ for staying up here with me." said Cassie_

"_Hey I didn't want you to stay in here alone when anything could happen. It was possible that someone could get in and you can't fight them alone with your ankle hurting." told TJ_

"_Okay what is it you want to tell me?" wondered TJ himself_

"_Okay TJ to tell you the truth-" started Cassie but she stopped in midsentence_

_Just the quantrons and a new monster had come down and were in front of the two of them. TJ and Cassie couldn't believe that there had to be a monster attack now. They stood there in a fighting stance. It had to be now._

"_Okay . . . Let's Rocket." said TJ_

_3-3-5 they pushed the three digit number and then they morphed into the blue ranger and the pink ranger._

_The quantrons then went in and then started attacking the two of them and they started fighting. They couldn't believe that they got attacked at that single precise moment._

_Cassie kept on fighting and thinking why they had to attack now she was about to tell TJ how she feels about him. How she has been an idiot these last months on paying attention to the Phantom Ranger. How TJ was always beside her and she never noticed till now, also the fact that he was always there when she needed him._

_TJ was fighting also but he kept thinking about how he was too much of an idiot of not telling Cassie how he feels about her. He really likes her but they have been friends and he doesn't want to lose her as a friend if she doesn't feel the same way._

"_Why does this have to be now?" complained Cassie_

"_I'm with you there Cass." replied TJ has he ducked from the flying quantron_

"_Where are the others when you need them?" wondered Cassie throwing her hands up_

"_Just keep fighting Cassie. Don't let them win." told TJ_

"_Like I'd ever let them win." responded Cassie_

_TJ finished off the quantrons over by him and then he went over to Cassie's side and started helping her out. He did not want any mock surrender happening at all. TJ was soon giving out of the fighting but he had to keep going if he really wants to protect Cassie. _

_The two kept fighting and fighting wondering where the other three are at the moment as they were hard at work fighting quantrons and also a new monster. It was crazy for a new low now that they are the Space Rangers._

_TJ was still in the same spot fighting the quantrons as Cassie was now fighting the monster. She kept doing whatever she could taking a few small blows to the arms or the legs getting minor injuries underneath the ranger suit._

_Then all of a sudden the monster hit Cassie real hard. She then demorphed and rolled over on the ground lying there unconscious. Her body was aching, her legs were bruised, her arms her were scratched and her head was hurting from the blow._

"_CASSIE!" screamed TJ_

_TJ saw Cassie and he demorphed and ran over to her unconscious body and kneeled down beside her. He saw her face with a few scratches and blood all over her forehead. He put his legs down farther to the ground and was starting to leak tears. He couldn't believe that Cassie got injured and it was his entire fault._

_He was actually thinking it was his fault when it wasn't at all. He just started blaming himself right away from not protecting her. He put his hand out touching Cassie's face gently and looking at it. He put his head down close to Cassie's face and actually started crying._

_TJ then was wondering one thing in his mind at the moment. He was wondering if he was ever going to tell Cassie how he really feels about her. They are great friends but they are really close friends. He couldn't stop his feelings at the moment because one of his best friends is hurt and injured but mostly is unconscious at the moment. _

"_Cassie . . ." chortled TJ leaking even more tears "Now you're never going to know how I feel."_

_TJ couldn't help but look at her stunning face filled with the few scratches and the blood. Even with that on her face TJ still thought that Cassie looked just as pretty as she always has been._

"_It's all my fault." muttered TJ blaming himself "I should have been there for you."_

_It was crazy how TJ was feeling at the moment. He was scared, worried, in pain himself, befuddled and he couldn't believe it himself but he actually thought that he was actually feeling like he actually loves Cassie. But he couldn't believe it himself. It was just something that came in mind now that he's looking at her._

"_I'm sorry Cass. You're hurt and there's nothing I can do. You were there when I needed you and I was there when you needed me. Now I don't know what to do now that your unconscious." murmured TJ to Cassie's unconscious body_

_Looking at her wasn't going to help and TJ knew it. He just couldn't believe that happened to him. How Cassie took a blow and TJ was criticizing himself saying it was his entire fault but wasn't looking ahead and knowing it really wasn't his fault at all._

_**You knocked me down, I can't get up, I'm stuck**_

_**Gotta stop shakin' me up**_

_**I can't eat, can't sleep, can't think**_

_**Sinkin' under, I'm sinkin' under**_

_**(Oh) You're just a fantasy girl, it's an impossible world**_

_**All I want is to be with you always **_

_**I'll give you everything, pay some attention to me**_

_**All I want is to be with you always, now**_

_**You're just a fantasy girl, it's an impossible world**_

_**All I want is to be with you always**_

"Look things have already happened to her and things sometimes can get weird." said TJ he kept on looking down as he spoke "It got even worse when me and the others found out that she went missing."

_The other power rangers were in the bridge of the megaship all doing something different. They all kept doing something. TJ was over somewhere when he ended finding something on the radar. He then went over to the monitor to see what it is._

_He looked at it and to his astonishment he saw something he never thought he'd ever see again. He saw the pink space glider. He then saw that it was damaged, fried and circuits were all out and everywhere. He shook his head and then he saw that the pink space ranger, Cassie, his girlfriend wasn't there. He opened his mouth._

"_Guys." gasped TJ nearly shouting_

"_What?" responded Ashley, Andros, Carlos and Zhane at the same time getting up over to the monitor to look at it._

"_Is it me or is the pink space glider here and not the our fellow pink ranger, Cassie?" replied TJ_

"_No it's not just you." replied Zhane_

"_Where's Cassie?" questioned Ashley looking at the other four_

"_She set out to do a mission earlier." told Andros_

"_What?" replied Carlos shocked_

"_She said she was going to be gone for six hours eight hours tops." said TJ_

"_She said that?" responded Zhane_

"_Well she has been gone for almost a whole day." sentenced Andros_

"_You don't think-" started Carlos_

"_She's missing." finished Ashley interrupting_

"_Cassie . . ." whispered TJ looking at the screen_

TJ came back from that memory also while he thought of it but didn't speak of it to Yvette. He still found it weird how all that had happened. How Cassie went missing and he can't find her at all. He wants to get this whole mission over with soon.

"I get it TJ." said Yvette she looked at him "Things can happen to someone without realizing how much it happens to them."

_**Give me affection, I need your perfection**_

'_**Cause you feel so good you make me stutter**_

_**(I really, I really) You make me stutter**_

_**(I really, I really) You make me stutter**_

_Sorry everyone for the long update I just have been really busy lately. I was hoping that this was going to get up earlier than it would. I know it has been like two weeks but the next one will be up on Friday hopefully. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I would say Friday for the next chapter since I have like three tests this week and to do some projects also. So I hope this story will be finished real soon because then I can take a break from the stories on here. I probably be posting more stories at some point. This will be the last story this year and then the next story will be up next year at some point. I'm going to want a break from the whole thing and deal with school, a life and to deal with some free time also. So enjoy this last story until next year and until it finishes. There will more chapters coming your way just wait for them to appear. Until next time everybody. Please review I would like it. If you have any suggestions I would take them I'm saying I would take them but I'm not promising that I will post them up in the story or not but I will still like them if you have any. Please review._

**_RedBluePinkRanger_**


	10. Chapter 8

**Cave of Darkness**

_Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. It has been like three weeks I have been busy at school with homework, tests and also projects. I also started another story in another area so that's another reason this has been awhile to get this chapter up. It will be awhile for the next chapter after this one since it's taking so long to get each chapter up. Hope you enjoy this new chapter after so long._

_**Song: Once by Rascal Flatts I do not own this song**_

**Chapter *8 **On the Run (Danger Everywhere)

TJ was with Yvette and they were walking trying to get somewhere else now since there was something that could help them out even more. It was weird how things were at the moment. They kept walking when all of a sudden lightning had appeared.

A minion party of five was there that was black metallic armor with silver lining. They all stood there and then they started to run at TJ and Yvette and they started running away from them. They couldn't believe that there was something to go after them.

They saw a door they opened it on up they went inside it and then they closed the door then locking it so the five metallic armor people won't come in after them. Yvette was looking at the door and TJ was looking ahead of him.

_**Shoulda been much further then this by now **_

_**A little bit more gone a little less twisted around**_

_**Shoulda been much better you'd think, but I'm not**_

_**I'm still stuck I'm still here in this rut **_

_**Looking back on everything that we had**_

_**Holding onto words we can't take back**_

_**What am I to do with the past, when it's all that I have**_

_**And I can't get you back**_

_**Now I wait by the phone in the dark, drunk on hope**_

_**I'm so lost I'm so low and I just want you to know**_

_**Everywhere that I go I'm reminded of us**_

_**Where we've been, all we've done and all the love that we shared**_

_**Once . . . oh oh oh oh oh once**_

TJ was looking ahead of him and then Yvette turned around seeing a tunnel ahead of them wondering where it was leading. They started to take steps going through it with them having shallow breath. They took step by step going through.

They had entered a stainless steel, glass and marble hall. It looked amazing as they were setting foot farther inside it. They looked around seeing what else there was there. They saw a few marble statues of phoenix's there wondering what they are all about.

Yvette stepped on a block on the floor going down about two inches then she continued to walk. All of a sudden arrows, bullets and thin pieces of lead came out going at them everywhere. They looked around seeing the shots that were coming at them.

"Run." said TJ

The two of them had started running through the tunnel hallway going as fast as their feet would take them. They continued on running through the area as they saw someone move ahead.

They grabbed both hands and arms putting the person off to the side up against the wall. The two of them really wanted some answers and thought that this person was going to help.

"Who are you?" asked TJ

"Lewis Quinn." said the boy pinned to the wall

"What are you doing here?" continued TJ

"Getting some answers from my uncle Isaac." told Lewis Quinn

"Who's Isaac?" asked TJ

"Someone who's been keeping a young woman captive." told Lewis Quinn

"He seems evil but you're not." said TJ

"I got it from my mother." told Lewis Quinn

"Ok last thing where does this lead to?" replied TJ

"To a huge room with people all over the world taken captive." answered Lewis Quinn

"Alright you can go." told TJ

They released Lewis Quinn who ended up sagging off a little bit going to the side. He then disappeared into a room with the two of them going off in the middle to go to a huge room where people were being held captive. TJ looked around and then got an idea.

He pushed something and they had started going down a huge elevator type thing. They were going off somewhere. It kept on lowering down as fast as it could. Then finally it stopped they looked off to the side.

They then started going off into a different hallway that was now leading somewhere else in where they were. They continued to walk with every step and hearing their breath while also seeing it. It took them minutes to get through and then they got to another room.

_**I remember you saying I was the one**_

_**And nothing could change that, but you were wrong**_

_**It's funny how life turns on a dime,**_

_**Now we don't even talk I just stare at these walls**_

_**And I wait by the phone in the dark, drunk on hope**_

_**I'm so lost, I'm so low and I just want you to know**_

_**Everywhere that I go I'm reminded of us**_

_**Where we've been, all we've done**_

_**And the love that we shared **_

_**Once, you made the world feel so right**_

They entered the room seeing it so bare and so dark at the moment. They then heard a thud and a door that they entered from closed shut then lights seemed to blare all around the place lighting things up.

"What the hell is going on here?" questioned Yvette

"I don't know." responded TJ standing on the spot practically planted their

"Let's get moving." suggested Yvette

They ended up moving going all around the place trying to find a way out now. It was getting harder now to complete this mission. It was getting harder and harder the more you went in. TJ knew that there were no orders that he has to be a leader. He kept going all around to look for something that could help him in some sort of way. Finally TJ found something on the floor then grabbed it then a trapdoor opened up. Yvette came over and they ended up going down it. They had reached another room in the place.

When they entered TJ looked up and saw other chain traps above him and also bar cages that could trap him. They ended up running getting out of the place avoiding the bar and chain traps when they came down from the ceiling.

They kept running all around avoiding the traps trying to get them down taking a look at them seeing if there was something that could help them or bring them up. They really weren't sure what to do as they kept running all around the room.

Finally a door opened and they went in. They saw it looked so much like a dungeon. TJ looked all around the place. They walked through it and had anything in their hand for to be ready. They kept going through it where there were things all around the place. They then saw an opening and they went over there.

They got in and they looked all around going in a small tunnel having to avoid everything now at all costs. The place was practically full of traps. They just kept on moving through the area. It was crazy how the whole thing was at the moment. They heard a noise and stopped.

TJ saw something moving but wasn't sure what it even was. He could barely see what it was in the light. He had stopped to see if he could see it better but it did not work at all. He then just continued walking with Yvette in the hall avoiding anything at all costs.

It was hard to run and keep going through the hall to avoid obstacles. They kept going down, jumping or even flipping to avoid some traps. They just kept on running until they saw a door ahead of them. They began to run even faster as fast as their feet could take them to get to the door.

They finally got up there but they saw that they had to do a few things to get passed the door. There was a secret pass code and there is also some sort of lock type thing. TJ took a look then he did something then was able to get through the door.

_**Once, you were my morning noon and night**_

_**Why'd we slip away, why did it all change how will I ever be the same**_

_**Now I wait by the phone in the dark drunk on hope**_

_**I'm so lost, I'm so low and I just want you to know**_

_**Everywhere that I go I'm reminded of us**_

_**Where we've been all we've done and all the love that we shared **_

TJ and Yvette went in the room and they looked around. They saw that it looked like it was a huge foyer to a mansion. It looked green and black so it was a bit creepy to see. They inched further in.

They saw a young woman with red hair that goes down to her shoulders standing with her back to them. Her hair was curled with white beads in there scattered all around. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with thing yellow and silver linings. She was wearing a silver a line skirt that goes to her knees.

The young woman turned around and you could see black slits in her eyes that really could creep you out. The almost looked like what cats eyes look like in the dark.

"TJ Johnson and Yvette from KO-35." said the young woman

"Who are you?" snapped TJ

"You don't know me I'm Macy-Rose." told the young woman pointing to herself showing long red nails

All of a sudden a noise came out of nowhere and the pink hooded figure came out. It then landed in front of TJ and Yvette about ten feet away. It kicked them a few times while they tried to shoot their guns at it. The figure dodged it and flipping backwards.

It then did one more flip then stopped putting the hand up to the hood not touching it.

"Stop playing around we want some answers." said TJ

"You haven't changed." said a voice

Up on top there stood someone in all black clothing, hair slicked back and black sunglasses. The person had a stern, sincere evil look.

"Isaac." replied TJ

"This is Isaac?" responded Yvette

"We met years ago I can't believe you don't remember me?" said Isaac moving forward down some stairs

"What do you mean?" snapped TJ

"Does the name Nathaniel Garrison ring a bell?" asked Isaac

"Yeah he was my best friend." told TJ

"Well look at your friend now." responded Isaac

"Nathaniel what did you do to yourself?" asked TJ

"You were my friend but then things got worse for me and throughout the years things didn't get better. So I changed my name and who I am. Now look at me now." stopped Isaac

"I can't believe you did this." replied TJ

"Well it is definetly one big reunion for you TJ. I would expect you to be happier to see us." said Isaac

"Us?" muttered TJ to himself

"So slow to catch on." responded Isaac putting his hand on the hood of the figure taking it off slowly

_**Now I wait by the phone in the dark drunk on hope**_

_**I'm so lost, I'm so low and I just want you to know**_

_**Everywhere that I go I'm reminded of us**_

_**Where we've been all we've done and all the love that we shared**_

_**Shoulda been much further than this by now**_

_**A little bit more gone a little less twisted around**_

_Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I hoped you enjoyed it as much I had making it. I really wish I could've put this chapter up earlier but I couldn't I've been dealing with so much work so this is what you're going to get. I will probably post the next chapter up next week and then the last one probably the second week of December because of tri finals the first week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

**_RedBluePinkRanger_**


	11. Chapter 9

**Cave of Darkness**

_This is the next chapter to my story I hope you enjoy it because this is the second to the last chapter. There is one more chapter after this one. Hope you all have enjoyed my story because I won't be putting up a story in the Power Ranger section for like six months maybe. I'm sorry it's just I can't get into the whole Power Rangers and it's going to take a while to get back into it. I also am dealing with school which has gotten harder, more studying and also a ton of homework. I am also doing some stories in another area and it's hard to deal with stories in two different areas. So sorry about the long wait for this chapter you won't have to wait much longer for the next chapter because it's going to be up on not this Monday but maybe a week from this Monday because it's getting filled up and I'm updating two other stories and then it's going to have fifteen things and I have to wait like 8 days before I can put a new chapter up. Then the whole story will be done with. Sorry for such a short story I was hoping it would be longer but I want this done before Christmas. Hope you know that some of the dialogue isn't mine at all I used some of it but not all of it. _

_**Song: Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse** _**_I do not own this song_**

**Chapter *9 **Revealed

_**Desperate for changing**_

_**Starving for truth**_

_**I'm closer to where I started **_

_**Chasing after you**_

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**_

_**Letting go of all I've held onto **_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking**_

_**Completely incomplete**_

_**I'll take your invitation**_

_**You take all of me now**_

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**_

_**Letting go to all I've held onto **_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

_**I'm living for the only thing I know**_

_**I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go**_

_**And I don't know what I'm diving into**_

_**Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

_**There's nothing else to lose**_

_**There's nothing else to find**_

_**There's nothing in the world that could change my mind**_

_**There is nothing else**_

_**There is nothing else**_

_**There is nothing else**_

Isaac put his hand on the hood to the pink hooded figure he then took it off slowly then put the hood down. It then revealed to be a young girl who was Asian who's hair went down her back. Her hair was half up. She looked out at the two of them practically brainwashed.

"Cassie . . ." muttered TJ he stepped forward "Cassie. It's me TJ."

"What are you sure that's her?" asked Yvette

"The one and only." replied Isaac

Cassie took the long pink cloak off putting it to the side taking it off of her and then she leapt forward.

She hit TJ with both her legs getting him down and then she went over to Yvette kicking her and doing some things. She then got her flipped and onto the ground. Cassie's had was on the floor looking ahead of her. She then went over to TJ grabbing onto his hands. Yvette came over with her gun but Isaac pushed her out of the way. Cassie then kind of hit TJ back.

TJ and Yvette were with each other with their guns at the ready. Cassie went over to Isaac.

"Now let's finish this once and for all." started Isaac "I think the odds are fair, two on two. Right, Cassie?"

The two took their guns out and started to shoot. Cassie dodged getting out of the way and Isaac seemed to teleport or something dodging the bullets himself. They then went out going down some halls with TJ and Yvette following them.

They kept going all around shooting them but they kept on dodging them and they also started to fight them also doing hand on hand combat. They kept on fighting them. They went into some rooms still shooting and fighting also. They kept going all around fighting and shooting. TJ was the one who was doing all the fighting while Yvette was shooting with her gun at the moment.

Cassie then disappeared going somewhere so the only person in sight was Isaac. TJ got his gun out and started to shoot. He started to go all around and then he and Yvette stopped at an area where they came in.

"I expected more of a challenge after all this time, TJ." started Isaac "How disappointing." TJ and Yvette have their guns out pointing at Michaels. Just then his cell phone went off. "Yes."

"Go." muttered TJ

They started to run going up the stairs grabbing onto the guns having them at the ready and out.

"Isaac . . . stop." said TJ

Isaac put his phone down looking over at the two of them when all of a sudden Cassie came in. She started fighting TJ and Cassie bringing them down while she kicked them. She then brought TJ down grabbing onto his neck.

"Cassie, come on. It's me TJ. Snap out of it." said TJ

"Nice move TJ." replied Isaac coming over "But now that your ranger girlfriend has arrived I'll leave you two to catch up."

Isaac then stepped to the side. Cassie crunched onto his hand then twisted it on the side.

"Come on Cassie." urged TJ "Get yourself together. Wake up! Cassie Chan!"

"T-TJ." said Cassie still holding onto him then going off to the side

"Cassie . . ." replied TJ almost relieved

"Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advance stage." replied Isaac grabbing a controller "Commendable, yet futile. No more time for games TJ. I've got work to do. Have fun watching Cassie suffer."

"Wait what did, you do to her?" asked TJ going after Isaac who was going in an elevator thing

Cassie was on the side wearing her pink outfit. She opened up the hem on the top revealing something black there. She started screaming. She kind of went down with her arms touching the ground real quickly and then they were up one on the side.

"What's that on her chest?" asked Yvette

"We have to get it off her." told TJ

They got their guns out and started shooting all around the place trying to get Cassie who was bouncing off the walls. TJ came up going after her he has to get the thing off her chest. He was thinking of her at the moment hoping that she would be fine.

Yvette ended up running then went in front of Cassie. Cassie then turned around going the other way. It was crazy how they had to go after Cassie and get the large thing off her chest.

"Take her arms and hold her off. I will try to get the thing off her chest." ordered TJ

"Got it." said Yvette

They then started to go after Cassie again. Yvette finally got over to Cassie grabbing onto her arms bringing them behind her. Yvette was trying to hold onto her. TJ went in putting his hands trying to get the control device on her chest. TJ started to pull on it but it wasn't coming off.

Cassie then released herself from Yvette's grip and then she went out running. TJ and Yvette then went after her and started to get to her so they could get the thing off her chest.

They finally got to Cassie again with Yvette holding onto Cassie's arms and TJ went in grabbing onto the thing. He kept pulling and finally he got it off. Cassie put her hands up their groaning moving back and forth; she then went to the ground collapsing.

_**Desperate for changing**_

_**Starving for truth**_

_**I'm closer to where I started **_

_**Chasing after you**_

_**I'm falling more in love with you**_

_**Letting go of all I've head onto**_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

"Cassie . . ." said TJ going over grabbing onto Cassie putting his arm around her "Cassie. Are you alright?"

"TJ. I'm so sorry." muttered Cassie looking up at him

"It's okay." responded TJ

"You're Yvette . . . right?" replied Cassie

"I am." said Yvette

"I couldn't control my actions. Please forgive me." said Cassie

"It's alright." replied Yvette

"Thank you." responded Cassie

TJ still had his arm around Cassie. He then helped her up to the ground to stand up.

"Listen I'm going to be alright. You two must stop him." said Cassie

"We can't just leave you here." replied TJ

"You have to. This is your only chance. If Isaac succeeds he will take complete control. Millions are going to die." told Cassie

"Well yeah, but-" started TJ

"I'm alright TJ! You need to stop Isaac. TJ you're the only one who can! Before it's even too late, don't you trust your partner?" exclaimed Cassie looking at Yvette

TJ and Cassie stood there looking at each other. TJ has his hand on Cassie's shoulder.

"Okay." muttered TJ going back into an elevator

"Take care of him." told Cassie to Yvette

Yvette nodded and she left going over to TJ in the elevator. The doors to the elevator closed leaving Cassie by herself. She stood there.

"You're our only hope to survive this." muttered Cassie to herself looking at the closed elevator

Cassie looked down knowing that she has to go now and get a jet or something of some sort. She couldn't believe what has happened over the course of time. She never expected that someone was going to take complete control of her at all. She started to walk.

As she was walking she saw the pink cloak that she was wearing. She kneeled down to the ground. She put her hand on it bringing it up a little bit taking a look at it. She then grabbed it then headed off.

She was going to have to deal with this whole battle now partly by herself with no one by her side. She knows that she can do it though it was going to be just fine. She kept on walking hoping not to run into anything. She was wrong about that though. She ran into a few traps trying to avoid them but they came on up. She dodged, flipping and doing whatever she could to get out of the place.

_**I've been living for the only thing I know**_

_**I'm running and I'm not sure where to go**_

_**And I don't know what I'm diving into**_

_**Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

_**Just hanging by a moment**_

_**Hanging by a moment**_

_**Hanging by a moment**_

_**Hanging by a moment here with you**_

_Sorry for the long wait everyone for the chapter there is now only one chapter left for this story. I hope you've enjoyed it because it's coming to an end. I'm so sorry about it. I've had fun writing this but everything comes to an end. Like I said it's going to be like 8 or so days till the last chapter comes but until then. I'm also sorry about the short chapter in here but I had to get it done._

_**RedBluePinkRanger **_


	12. Chapter 10

**Cave of Darkness**

_Sorry it's been taking a while to get the last chapter down but I've been really busy lately with a lot of stuff. I've gotten into other shows and things like that. I have to deal with High School which is hard and the work that goes with it. Sorry but no song this time in this chapter I hope that you've enjoyed this story but sadly it's coming to an end now. Sorry the last chapter isn't that good. _

**Chapter 10 **Is it the End?

Yvette and TJ were together they were getting ready to face off Isaac in the biggest battle TJ has ever faced since he became a power ranger. It was going to be crazy and possibly bloody if possible. They weren't even sure if it was possible if they were going to make it through.

TJ stood there and he got up wearing a metallic vest to help him if he gets shot from up there. He knew that he was going to go after his old friend now and possibly get rid of him once and for all.

Both TJ and Yvette were ready to go after Isaac and get him once and for all now. TJ doesn't care what he's doing to his old friend he just doesn't want any threats at all out there.

"Come on." said TJ "We need to get him before anything happens."

"Alright." muttered Yvette

TJ had just found Cassie his fellow pink ranger and his girlfriend right now he doesn't want anything to happen that Isaac is going to do. Isaac can't even succeed now not with TJ around.

TJ and Yvette then started going after Isaac running to catch up with him even if he was too fast. TJ leapt up going on top of things hoping it would make it go faster but things started on collapsing once he started to go up on top of things.

Yvette was just running all by herself as she watched TJ go on top of things once he did it she ended up rolling her eyes not believing what he is even doing at all. She never could believe that she ever became part of TJ's partner it was becoming really crazy.

Finally TJ leapt onto a metal bar going down to where Isaac was and landed by him. Isaac turned around with a pointed laser at hand and pointed it at TJ but he couldn't feel a thing at all. TJ and Isaac then started fighting one on one before anything could happen. Isaac wants to get control over the universe and everything around it. TJ doesn't want that to happen he has to stop it before is succeeds. It was starting to get harder for them as they started to fight kicking and doing everything.

Yvette came over and stopped seeing the two fight. She stood there on steps and she looked down there for a second. She then hit her elbow with her hand a few times then she leapt going down to them pinning Isaac to the ground with her elbows force her other hand and her legs on him. He grinned and then got up kicking her off.

TJ and Yvette went back holding onto themselves not believing what is even happening what is happening and what is at stake for them and everyone else. It could possibly be the end of everyone as they knew it or could even blow up a few countries if possible. TJ wasn't sure which one was even worse everyone dying or a few countries blown up and off the map.

TJ kept on fighting Isaac who was putting up a really good fight. TJ grabbed onto Isaac's arm and brought him to the ground. Isaac then got up and he kicked TJ down. TJ help onto his shoulder looking up as Isaac starting going off.

TJ was watching Isaac going off while Yvette was now fighting Macy-Rose and Lilliana at the same time. TJ couldn't believe how much Yvette was holding up at the moment while TJ was down pinned from Isaac. TJ knows that he has to leave Yvette here.

TJ has to prevent everything now to either blowing up the universe, blowing up the world, getting rid of everyone on Earth or if they lose a few countries. It was now all up to him to stop Isaac since Yvette was held up at gun point with two villains, Isaac's partners.

TJ got up from the ground and he started running after Isaac leaving Yvette behind fighting. TJ continued running looking left and right for Isaac. He went to the right a few times leading him to a dead end so he had to go back and go to the left spot. He kept going through the place knowing that he has to be getting close to Isaac now. TJ stopped not knowing where to go or how to find him it was killing him on the inside.

TJ kept going through area trying to find Isaac. He then started running as he was going down the hard stoned ground he started to fall when his feet started to slip as he got to an edge where a huge tank over twenty feet was filled with hydrochloric water that can sting him. TJ was hanging on the edge of the top of the ground. He doesn't know what to do now since he's stuck hanging loose above a tank with hydrochloric water.

He started slipping letting his hand go but he put his other hand up on the top of the ground that was there. He looked down not knowing what to do at the moment since he was hanging for his life now. He never expected this to happen at all to be hanging for his life. He was starting to sweat now with his hand slipping and wanting to let go.

He was letting go and about to go down when a hand went out and grabbed onto his arm. He looked up seeing Yvette their and she put her other arm out and started pulling him up. Finally TJ got back down on the ground then stood up. He then looked over at the hydrochloric water for a second.

"Come on we gotta go and stop Isaac." said TJ

The two of them went off running trying to find Isaac not knowing where he even was. They started running when all of a sudden bolts of lightning were thrown at them up from about fifty feet up high. A place was there dropping rocks that could turn into bolts of lightning. They started going through them trying not to get burnt or crisp. TJ then got struck by one of the rocks of lighting.

"God why do I have to be burnt toast?" muttered TJ looking at himself

They then continued on running until they reached a mountain, a small crevice and a volcano together they stood there not knowing what to even do now. They looked all around and noticed Isaac in the crevice.

"What is her doing?" said TJ

"I don't know and it can't be good." said Yvette "So what do we do?"

"We go hunting." muttered TJ grabbing his gloves out that are leather and armor put into one

TJ stepped forward going to Isaac who saw him and threw lava at him but didn't dent the vest shield. He was totally protected from the chest down. Even his hands were protected so nothing was going to hurt him. The armor thing was quite different but it was working.

He kept inching closer as the lava kept coming at him but repelling against him going to Isaac who couldn't believe what was happening. He never expected the lava to come to him as he put the lava to TJ then go back to Isaac. They kept going anywhere they could with Isaac throwing lava at TJ.

Isaac flew to TJ grabbing onto his neck. TJ went to the ground outside of the pit almost suffocating. He put his hand to the side clutching it so the hand to his throat wouldn't hurt at all.

Isaac smiled to TJ knowing that he has to bring him down and then he will succeed in what he does. TJ then saw a huge slice of a rock to the side. He then put the other hand over trying to grab it. TJ then put the rock slit right into Isaac stomach and he groaned letting TJ go.

TJ then went forward again putting the rock into Isaac's stomach even deeper that you couldn't even get it out. Isaac howled in pain not believing his luck this time. TJ then kicked right in front of him then turned and kicked Isaac right in the stomach where the rock slit was making it go even farther. Isaac looked up at TJ with slits for eyes now.

TJ then kicked Isaac who went in to the lava that was burning hot. Making him go into ashes then started on sinking down. Yvette came over and saw that Isaac was done for that he was gone. Nothing was going to happen to the world or universe and it was all thanks to TJ.

A universe copter came landing on the grass and Cassie came out of it and went over to TJ and Yvette. She saw the two of them. Cassie was then by TJ's side looking into the lava herself. Cassie understood that it was all now over.

"Come on TJ . . . and Yvette." said Cassie

TJ and Yvette followed Cassie to the universe copter and Yvette went in it as TJ looked behind him to what he did. Cassie set her hand on his back looking at him and he looked at her. Things were alright they were going to be good and it was going to be like that.

"Get in." ordered Cassie to TJ

TJ then went into the universe copter and then they went out of it and were going to let Yvette back to where she was. Then there the two were flying away going back to the megaship.


End file.
